That Trancy
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Oneshot. Lady Arabella Greystone never wanted to come to a ball; and if she knew what would happen that night, she would've never even gotten up. Too bad; the damage is done, and now Alois Trancy is out to get her- but for what, exactly? What did she do?


**Okay, since I'm SO COMPLETELY OBSSESSED with Black Butler; randomly, I wrote a little something about how much Alois kind of freaks me out and that was the birth of…**

**THIS STORY! **

**It's just a oneshot. But, yeah. Thank you so much to weezerz2490 for inspiring me to write this story! I hope you like the random OC I made up on the spot ^ ^'**

**Disclaimer- I don't own much. STOP OFFENDING ME! I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY RELATED THINGS! Please support the main franchise! Anyways…**

That Trancy…

Arabella's POV

I heard the muffled whispers of my servants, Gracie and Freya. They were supposed to wake me up fifteen minutes ago! How dare they idle at the door; I am supposed to wake up at exactly 7:00am!

That's it. I opened my big emerald eyes and tried to pout my thin lips. Quietly, I creeped toward the big white doors and opened them immediately, scaring my poor female servants to death. Freya, tall with black hair, held a box in her hand. Gracie, shorter and younger looking, widened her purple eyes at me and dropped the other box in her hands. I put my hands on my hips and looked at them, unimpressed.

"What. Is. That?" I stood there in my gray simple nightgown with a ribbon to tie around my waist. Suddenly, my twin brother popped in with an amused smile on his face.

"It's your outfit for the ball tonight! The Elsegood family is holding it! They excpect us to be there, especially since I'm going to marry their niece, Maisie Goldburg." He smirked and ran off before I could kill him.

"JASPER HARVEY GREYSTONE! YOU KNOW I HATE GOING TO BALLS! THIS RUINS MY PLAN OF GETTING ALL OF MY WORK DONE TODAY! I'M EXCPECTED AT MR. HALDING'S HOME TO TALK ABOUT THE BUSINESS!" I screamed at my brother who then proceeded to scream back.

"You know I need a love life, and you know that that stuff Dad can worry about! Don't be such a bore! All you talk about is 'business' and 'being perfect'. Have some fun and hang loose for a while!"

"I have friends! Anna, and Poppy, and Ruby!"

"Yeah, but that's barely! You just _pretend _to be social, when you really just want to talk about finances and stuff like that!"

"Not true! I CAN be social! But being perfectly businesslike is just the way I am most comfortable." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Just get ready! The ball starts with a tea, then goes into their manor. We have to be ready by 1:00pm today!" Jasper waved goodbye.

"Thanks for nothing, brother…" I mumbled. "Freya. Take the boxes and set them over there, in that corner. Gracie, help me dress."

"Yes, Mistess." They bowed and went off to do their jobs.

"By the way, the chef is preparing breakfast, no?" I asked Gracie.

"Yes. Fabian is preparing it as we speak." My heart skipped a light beat hearing his name. To be honest, I always had a little crush on the artistic redhead.

"Young mistress, I have set the boxes for the party tonight as you requested. Is there anything else you need?"

"Please prepare the powder room." She nodded and walked away.

"All done, young mistress!" Gracie smiled as she put the finishing touches on my dress. It was a short dress, the color of burgundy. "It's so cute! Let's go get you fixed up, then!" Gracie let me to the bathroom where Freya was waiting. She helped me brush my teeth and freshen my face. Gracie brushed my long, straight brown and blonde hair (they were highlights) and braided it.

I must've been scowling, because Gracie got worried, "Mistress? Are you okay? You don't like the braid?"

"N-No! I'm just angry about going to a _ball_. The most cliché romantic scenario _ever_." To be honest, I was a hopeless romantic. I just never liked the cheesy and cliché ways people fall in love. Although when I read about it, I just can't help feeling bright inside. Although I do prefer my hair simply down rather than in a braid.

"Shall we do your makeup?" Freya asked, again.

"Like I have said in the past, since _I_ will own a _cosmetic company _in _six or seven years_; I can't head a makeup company and not have the ability to apply makeup myself! What a sad excuse I would be!"

"Yes, young mistress. Shall we leave?" Freya bowed and asked.

"You may clean my room now. I shall be there soon. When you are done, you may leave." I proclaimed. Gracie and Freya bowed and left to clean my room.

My father and mother, Clover and Ackley Greystone, own Greystone Cosmetics. I grabbed the powder and began to press my face. I frowned at the small mole on my face. I am very detail-oriented. Any small thing out of place, I do notice. For example, there was the slightest smudge on my mirror. I had better tell Gracie to clean it later. I slowly and precisely applied mascara and lipstick. I then put on the faintest amount of blush on my cheeks to complete my simplistic look. Sure, my parents govern Greystone Cosmetics, but that doesn't mean I put ten pounds of makeup on every day.

I sighed. A ball was _not_ the way I wanted to fall in love. I wanted to fall in love, slowly. I wanted to go to bed thinking about that person, I wanted my heart to stop altogether when I thought of him. I wanted to wake up one day, and go, "I do. I _do_ love him!" Maybe it will be Fabian. Or, maybe it won't. All I know is, I am _such a closet case hopeless romantic_.

*^3^*

I was getting dressed for the ball. The dress I was to wear was a red and black Victorian gothic Lolita style long dress. I thought it was quite lovely, really. Not that I'll be doing much at the ball accept blending in with the wallpaper.

Gracie undid my braid to reveal perfectly curled brown and blonde hair. I refused to brush it. I applied some eyeshadow and I painted my nails. **(A/N: I don't know if they had nail polish back then, but… WHATEVER!)** I consider myself to be quite an expert. I did a French manicure; white tips with black nails.

"Young mistress, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper waiting for me. "You clean up well, little brother."

"Touché." He said, then laughed. I took his offered arm and we walked our way to the carriage. I noticed the carriage was missing a piece of decoration. Insolent fools…

"Lady Arabella Charlotte Lydia Greystone and Master Jasper Harvey Greystone, I shall be your coachman for the night." Jeez, it takes an hour just to say our names…

"Thank you." I smiled and got into the carriage. This is going to be a boring ball.

!(::)!

I sat at a dining table, watching Jasper and Maisie dancing along with many other couples. I refused any male cliché attempts to dance with me. Any man who has to resort to cliché situations to get a girl is revolting. Very. Revolting. So I tried to make myself scarce and ate my dinner.

Jasper walked over to get a drink. "Yo, sis!"

"Hey."

"Don't be such a downer, Ara! I hear some big names are here!"

"Like what?" The words 'big names' immediately caught my interest.

"Like the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the Earl Alois Trancy!" He whispered. **  
><strong>

"Oh my gosh! I've heard about them!" I fake cheered. "I- NO. I'm trying to be nonexistent right now." I pushed him away to his curly blonde girlfriend, Maisie. They were so cute together. It's so rare you're put in an arranged marriage where you're actually in love!

I smiled and got out a book. Time like this could be spent reading. Or working. I was checking this month's profits when I was approached by a butler and a pirate.

"Greetings, madam. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive family. This is my young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." The suave butler bowed and gestured to the young teal hair colored boy pirate. He had an eyepatch on his right eye and his lips were pressed together as if he was trying not to frown.

I decided to have a little fun. "Who would've thought I'd be introduced to Earl Phantomhive by his own butler, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis!" I smiled and shook both of their hands. Ciel scowled and Sebastian smirked. "I am Lady Arabella Greystone. If I dared to say my full name, we'd be here 'til the morrow."

"I see. So what are you doing at a ball?" Ciel looked at the paper on the table.

"Um… work…" I blushed and folded the papers. That's embarrassing… what are you even supposed to do at a ball? Socialize? It's like science… I can do it very well, but I don't find any pleasure in it.

"Hmm. Okay." Ciel frowned. I saw a tiny crumb on the corner of his lip. He likes sweets; I can tell. I tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, it didn't work out well.

I grabbed a napkin and swiftly wiped the crumb off his face. He looked quite shocked and angry.

"What was that? Don't touch me!" He slapped my hand away.

"Young master, please compose yourself." Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm quite detail-oriented, actually… there was a small crumb on the corner of your lip so I thought I'd…" I must've been blushing madly. I walked away abruptly and tried to cool my heated face. That was so embarrassing… why can't I talk to guys my age? Or very close to my age? I hid my face with my curly (it was losing its curl and now it was only wavy…) brunette and blonde hair and tried to cool my face with a glass of water.

I heard footsteps. Someone tapped my shoulder. It was Earl Phantomhive. I could tell his cheeks were slightly pink. Was he blushing, too? Or maybe it's because it was getting pretty warm in here…

"M-My dearest apologies, Lady Greystone." The poor boy was struggling to keep his composure. He must've been forced by Mr. Michaelis. The sweet little boy.

"Oh, it's okay, Mr. Phantomhive." I smiled at him to reassure his feelings.

"…" He looks down. A song begins. Whoever was singing it had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. **(A/N: The song I have in mind for it is called "The Chain" by Ingrid Michaelson. She has an amazing voice! Listen to it and you will fall in love with her!)** "Would you like to dance, Miss Arabella?" He offers his hand. I take it. For once.

We slide down the dance floor in synch. Ciel wasn't a great dancer—I noticed his hesitant feet. But he danced anyway, so it didn't matter!

The song got louder as more voices joined in unison. It was so beautiful; I couldn't believe how content I felt at that moment. I sadly smiled, though, for it was a sad song—and Ciel just didn't really look happy.

"Are you okay, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He put on his content façade to try to convince me. I frowned. I knew better than that. He looked uncomfortable.

"…Sure…" My face defied my words. No one is ever okay when they try to put on a mask.

"I doubt you believe me, Lady Greystone."

"It's true. And don't call me that; Arabella or Lydia is fine. Even Ara would be fine. I'm not Lady Greystone. I am Arabella."

The blue-eyed boy looked fazed for a while, but then retorted, "Then let us skip the formalities. I shall call you Arabella; you must call me Ciel."

"We have a deal; Ciel." I smirked and we finished our dance. "It's okay if you can't really dance." I whispered. "Took me three years to master this." I let go of his hands and nearly skipped off to the powder room; flushing. I splashed some water on my face. My heart had just run a marathon, dancing like that. Who would've thought I could talk to boys my age like that? I calmed myself down and fixed my makeup.

Maybe not all men are cheesy!

**(A/N: Okay, for starters, she doesn't like Ciel. Well, not romantically, at least. She just noticed that she **_**can**_** talk to guys and **_**not**_** end up in a cliché relationship. She's giving this "ball" thing a chance. This is about Alois; remember!)**

Nobody's POV

A blonde boy stood in the background. He was delighted to come to the party; sure, but what he just witnessed: that girl with Ciel Phantomhive got him interested. He left to form a plan.

Arabella's POV

I walked out of the powder room straightening out my hand and brushing out my already-barely-curly-just-barely-wavy brown and blonde hair. I wonder—brunette hair with blonde highlights or blonde hair with brunette lowlights? It's all natural, so I can never tell. Oh, well.

The ballroom had since calmed down since then. Everyone was sitting down having some tea. I found Jasper and Maisie holding hands at our table; smiling and laughing. I didn't want to disturb them, so I stayed in the back (I also didn't want to be a third wheel—my mother refused to arrange a marriage for me; but my father already has a few suitors on his list. I didn't have a love life.) where I wouldn't disturb anyone.

"Okay, thank you, everyone, for coming to our party! As you know, I am Blaise Elsegood…" I tuned out his voice after that. Even if I'm some sort of uptight, business freak, I'm still a teen.

After his speech, he motioned to the singer that night; the brunette girl with the mesmerizing voice that guided the last dance I just had with Ciel—and she spoke.

"Thank you, so very much. I shall sing one more song tonight before I leave, so everybody, get a dance partner!" Everyone started standing up and grabbing people. I saw Ciel get jumped by a perky blonde girl with my green eyes. I smiled and looked at the happy couple. Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder by an unsuspecting bystander.

"Hello~ I'm Alois Trancy! You're Lady Arabella Greystone, if I'm correct?" I recognized that face immediately—and I remembered why I hated him with a passion. His face altogether just irked me. Especially those eyes. His bright blue eyes—they made me feel… exposed. It reminded me of "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe. I don't think I would resort to murder, but, he annoyed me to death. Even my parents refused to associate with the Trancy family.

And his outfit completely appalled me. It made me want to gag at his sight. I stood there for a while before getting the nerve to reply. "Y-Yeah."

He shook my hand and grinned at me with a smile that reminded me of sugar-coated poison—not that I've _seen_ sugar-coated poison…

"Wanna dance?" He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he dragged me out to the dance floor to dance. I tried to resist the whole way there, but it didn't work. That Trancy just wouldn't listen to reason. I thought I was in the clear for the night—I thought I wouldn't have to go through this again. But no—an even worse dance partner showed up, but this time, he was twenty billion times creepier and he _could_ dance. When did I suddenly start to let myself get dragged off to the dance floor my rich, odd, and femininely dressed men?

He grabbed my waist and I cringed, just slightly. I didn't like the look this guy gave me. He was perfect, too. Nothing out of place for him—accept maybe his mind.

I concentrated on the designs of his clothes (just to stay away from his eyes) when the song began. **(A/N: Ingrid Michaelson again, but this time, it's Turn to Stone. Beautiful song—it's completely amazing. I recommend it as well.)** Why did Alois Trancy ask _me_ to dance with him? I'm not really pretty like my mother; I'm nearly unapproachable to all guys (because I hate cliché things with a passion); and I'm not that interesting or nice to talk to. So… I must have done something to attract his attention, but what? What did _I_ ever do? So what does he really want from me?

I couldn't believe my ears. Whoever the singer was, god bless them. The song was beautiful. Too bad I had to spend it dancing with _this guy_.

We swam in the sea of other waltzers. Darn… Alois was a great dancer. Whoever taught him was inhuman; even my acute senses couldn't see a single problem with him. Well, physically, that is. Whatever happens in Alois Trancy's mind; _stays there_. For our own good.

Suddenly, he forced my chin up to look at his pale blue eyes. I saw him smile; a twisted smile. Maybe it was the fear and shock and disgust in my eyes. Maybe it was because he got me to look at him. I don't really know.

Then, he whispered in my ear in an eerie, seductive tone, "Just keep looking at me, Lady Arabella. I'd like to _look_ at my dance partner, thank you." Okay, what happened to his cheerful attitude not five minutes ago? So he's perverted, sick, _and_ bipolar? What a _package deal_ am I right, or am I sarcastic?

"May I talk to you, Arabella?" He gave me a bubbly smile and twirled my shorter frame. The bipolar freak…

I nodded, just barely, hoping he didn't see it. Nope.

"Okay~ So how's the ball? Pretty fun, huh?"

"Not so much, really. But thank you for asking."

"Why not? Is something going wrong? You must have had a good time dancing, no?" He stuck his tongue out; trying to be flirty. I thought I saw something on his tongue, too; a marking of some sort…?

"Well, I didn't dance much—"

"I saw you dance with Ciel." He gave me an emotionless stare. He tightened his grip around my waist and my hand. It hurt, and I winced in pain. He grinned that sugar-coated honey smile and flashed his teeth. He laughed slightly, and I narrowed my eyes.

He was a sadist, too.

I should've seen it coming: bipolar, creepy, perverted, _and_ sadistic.

Are there any female masochistic, flirty and desperate occult members out there?

"Yes, I do believe the other dance I had was with him." He stopped piercing my hand with his nails to notice mine.

"Interesting color choice!" Argh… that Trancy…

"Yeah. It'll catch on. Black nails with a white French manicure! I'm going to make it happen!"

"Your parents do that makeup stuff, huh? That's cool! You _are_ cute!~" That's it. Alois Trancy officially creeps me out.

"Thanks."

"Did Ciel think you were pretty?" Here we go again with his cold stare. I flushed.

"W-We didn't really talk about that, Alois…" His unnatural pleasure in making me suffer has increased to new heights.

"Really? So what _did_ you talk about?" Ow, ow, oww… I gave him a hard death glare back. No way was I going to let this guy get the pleasure of torturing me.

"I don't believe it is any of your business what Earl Phantomhive and I speak about." When did this song end?

He gave me a cold, angry stare and narrowed his ice blue eyes. We kept up our staring contest until the song ended. When it did, I ran for the hills. Not literally, but I left abruptly before the creep could fit in a word. I ran out into the garden and caught my breath.

"What just happened… why did he…? I don't understand him…"

"Talking to yourself, eh?" I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's snarky butler.

"Don't you dare, Mr. Michaelis. I have no time to speak to you. I have other troubles…"

He sat next to me on the bench anyways. "I believe you, Ms. Greystone. Alois Trancy is a force to be feared," Then he mumbled something like, "for humans, at least."

"Yeah, well… I can't stand him. Please do excuse my poetic anger but; The way his eyes slant, how those black pupils floating in the bright blue ice of his eyes just stare into your soul, how he sticks his tongue out as if to flirt, while at the same time he smiles like he's checking you out, his very appearance just makes you think he has X-ray vision while looking at you, Alois Trancy is the epitome of an ultimate sadistic bipolar perv."

"Hahaha! Thank you, Ms. Greystone. You brightened this dreary night** (A/N: Stare into your soul my right kidney…)** with a simple poetic form of the expression of anger. I do thank you." He bowed his head.

"It's not going to help anything, unfortunately."

"Yes, that could be true. Alois Trancy is the type to not stop until he gets what he wants. Persistent one, he is. Oh, look! Is that a stray cat?" He pointed to a stray black cat and proceeded to pick it up and caress it. "What was I saying? Oh, yes! He is not unlike you, in your determination, no? I have heard about your accomplishments. You're quite the impressive young businesswoman, no?" I growled at his smirk. He was paying attention to the cat while annoying me! What is he, some kind of multitasker? Tch!

"Don't compare me to _him_!" I narrowed my eyes and watched his deep red eyes smile as he teased me. Darn butler… didn't Ciel know what his butler was doing? He was watching in that higher tower, for Pete's sake! I noticed his tiny frame a mile away!

Sometimes my acute attention to detail annoys me. Like Alois Trancy.

**FINALLY I'M DONE! THAT HURT MY HANDS LIKE HELL!**

**So. I drew Arabella out of an artistic whim, so if you wanna see her, check out my DeviantArt account: xLosingPandorax.  
><strong>

**That took ALL DAY because I was so distracted. Anyways, **

**I JUST CAME TO SAY GOODBYE~**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**

**-**_**DiamondRainbows**_


End file.
